


Not So Discreet

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-19
Updated: 2008-03-19
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Not So Discreet

**Title:** Not So Discreet  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) 's prompt: Escape  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Romance.  
 **A/N:** Harry tries to be discreet.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Not So Discreet

~

The party was in full swing by the time Harry arrived. Walking in, he was careful not to stand too close to Ron. “Hey, everyone,” he said to the gathered crowd. “And happy birthday, Dean.”

Dean, holding court from the centre of the room, appeared to be quite pissed. “’Arry!” he slurred.

Harry smothered a grin. Sporting a lapful of Luna, Dean looked comfortable.

As the party grew wilder, Harry dragged Ron outside. “Want you. Let’s go home,” he whispered against Ron’s lips.

Ron nodded. “We’ll make our escape now.”

Neither one saw Luna smiling after them as they left.

~


End file.
